Easter Special 2012
by Austin-Keith
Summary: The sequel to my Easter Special from 2011.


It had been two years since Bryan, the son of the previous Easter Bunny and best friend of the current one, had evaded becoming said bunny himself. He now lived in Albuquerque, New Mexico and worked as a construction worker. Most of his jobs were building houses, something he quite enjoyed. He made decent pay, enough to get by each month and then some. While not luxurious, it was a life he was comfortable with. Lately, however, things had been different.

A new guy had joined Bryan's work crew, and the more experienced workers had started picking on him. Bryan had been standing up for the new worker, but now found himself in the line of fire as well. The insults were rather personal, and not easy to ignore. Bryan soon fell into depression and began debating whether or not to quit and find a different job. Things just weren't going his way, but that all changed when Easter came around.

Bryan walked into the kitchen Easter morning and found, quite strangely, a basket of plastic eggs on the counter. At his age he didn't usually get anything for Easter, so he knew something was up. He opened all the eggs, finding a plethora of different candies inside them. He popped one in his mouth, and piled the rest in a baggie for later. He then grabbed the basket to put it somewhere, but stopped when he saw a shiny piece of paper at the bottom of it.

Bryan picked up what he discovered to be a coupon for Genghis Grill, his favorite restaurant. Oddly enough the coupon would expire after Easter, so Bryan decided he'd go to the restaurant for lunch. Since it was Sunday, Bryan dressed nicely and went to church. After services he returned home, changed, and made his way to Genghis Grill for lunch. As he stepped inside he inhaled the smell of the Mongolian eatery, his mouth watering from the savory scent.

"Bryan -?" the waitress asked.

"Yeah that's me," Bryan responded, confused.

"Right this way sir," the waitress continued. She led Bryan over towards the back of the store and over to a booth where, surprisingly, he was met with the sight of his best friend.

"Hey man, what's up?" Austin asked, getting to his feet and shaking Bryan's hand in greeting.

"Not much…" Bryan responded in a melancholy tone. Austin frowned. He and Bryan proceeded to fill their bowls in silence before returning to their table to wait.

"I hear you're getting picked on at work," Austin said.

"Yeah, all for sticking up for the new guy," Bryan responded. Austin sighed. He went on to cheer his friend up by cracking some jokes as they continued to wait, so the two managed to have a pretty good time together.

"You know, they're still going to pick on me come Monday," Bryan remarked as the two exited the restaurant.

"I wouldn't be so sure…" Austin responded, "…you never know what tomorrow brings." He then bid Bryan farewell and returned to Easter Island to resume his duties. Bryan sighed and returned to his apartment for the day. As far as he was concerned, Monday was going to suck.

The next day Bryan headed out to the current worksite in his truck, mentally preparing himself for the day's work and insults. As he pulled up to the neighborhood his employers were building, the workers started pointing and laughing. As he stepped out of his truck he raised an angry eyebrow.

"What's going on here?" he asked, tying to remain calm. The workers seemed to ignore him, continuing to converse amongst themselves. The new guy, however, stepped up. The man had guts, as Bryan had noticed, and that was one of the reasons he respected him.

"The supervisor got in a heated argument with the foreman. You've been ordered to meet with the foreman as soon as you arrive," he said, "the other guys think you're in trouble, but I'm not so sure."

"Well thanks for telling me. I'll let you know what happens," Bryan responded. The new guy nodded and returned to work. Bryan walked across the neighborhood to the foreman's portable house and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came an angry voice from inside.

"Bryan - sir," Bryan answered nervously.

"Oh Bryan, come on in," the voice responded, calming down a bit. Bryan turned the doorknob and entered the building, seeing the foreman sitting alone at a desk. Closing the door behind him, he took a seat in front of the desk as instructed.

"Me and the supervisor of your group… well let's just say we had a little disagreement. Unfortunately I had to let him go, so I need someone else to step up and take his place. I've chosen you, so now you're going to have to do both his and your job. I'll be looking for a permanent replacement in the meantime; impress me enough and maybe you'll get the position permanently. Don't let me down," the foreman said. Bryan was taken aback.

"Yes sir, thank you," he responded.

"Dismissed," the foreman added. Bryan nodded and left the little building, returning to the worksite his group was at. Boy would they be shocked.

A month later Bryan stood at the worksite holding a clipboard; a smile resting on his face. He'd impressed the foreman with his performance so much so that he'd been granted the permanent position of supervisor AND given an extra raise. He was now seen favorably by most people at the worksite, and those who'd picked on remained silent, fearing they'd lose their jobs if they said a word. The new guy was also more cheery than usual as Bryan's authority seemed to stop the other workers from picking on him as well. All in all things were looking much brighter on the worksite, and Bryan couldn't have been happier.


End file.
